This invention pertains to color projection display systems, specifically a 3D/2D convertible color projection display system.
Because of the development of high definition television (HDTV), many new display techniques have emerged, such as plasma display plate (PDP), thin film transistor (TFT), digital micromirror device (DMD), and liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) technique. Chinese Patents No.01113471.2 and No. 02217356.0 provided a new color display solution, which combines the LCoS and micro optical interference filers together to form a new color LCoS device. This is a very promising micro-display device, because of its high resolution, high optical efficiency, high image quality, and low cost.
However, all of the above-mentioned techniques are for plane display without any stereoscopic effect. Stereoscopic vision is still a dream for display technology. Many efforts have been made for this. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,280 gave a solution where many micro polariod stripes were put on a LCD display panel. When an observer wears a pair of polariod glasses to watch the said panel, each of his/her eyes will see the different image, thus getting a stereoscopic effect. Until now, however, these methods have been too complicated, or not comfortable, and therefore not very practical.